Verdades
by HermsPotter
Summary: Los verdaderos sentimientos del trio saldran a la luz causando problemas en especial en Harry y Ron, mejor lean. Ultimo Capitulo. HHR100 -DEJEN REVIEWS
1. Miedo

YA SABES QUE LOS DERECHOS DE LOS MENCIONADOS AQUÍ NO SON MIOS SON DE J.K ROWLING  
  
HOLA AQUÍ ESTOY DE VUELTA CON MI 2DO FIC DE LA PAREJA DE ORO HHR(4EVER) ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE HAYAN LEIDO MI PRIMER FIC "NO ME AMES" Y SI NO LO HAN LEIO, LENLO PORFIS ,ASI QUE AHORA EL FIC DISFRUTENLO  
  
VERDADES  
  
MIEDO  
  
Estaba acostado es su cama un joven de aproximadamente 16 años de cabellos rebeldes y ojos color verde esmeralda, pensaba que en pocos días comenzaría su sexto año en la escuela Howgrats de magia y hechicería, y aun no podía entender del todo lo que había pasada hacia apenas unas semanas atrás, bueno el punto no era que no lo que realmente lo atormentaba eran todos los acontecimientos que habían grado entorno a ello y principalmente tenia muchas preguntas, ¿porque tenia que ser el? ¿Porque todo lo malo era para el?, ¿porque Voldemort lo habían escogido a el y no a nelville? ¿Porque tenia que haber muerto su padrino Sirius?, ¿porque la única forma de que todo acabara era la muerte de Voltemort o la de el?, ¿porque tenia que condenar a al desfortuna a todas las personas a las que quería?  
  
Eran tantas sus preguntas y tan pocas sus respuestas, Dumbledore le había explicado porque lo había escogido Voldemor a el y no a nelville pero todavía seguía preguntándose y deseando que hubiera sido nelville y no el, pero el hubiera no existe, solo existe el hoy y hay que luchar por un mañana se decía a si mismo para poder seguir y tener las fuerzas suficientes para seguir adelante.  
  
La verdadera razón de su sentir era que no quería perder a las personas que ama, ya había perdido a su padrino, el seños Wesley fue atacado tratando de investigar para ayudarlo y estuvo a punto de morir, sus mejores amigos habían sido atacados pero gracias a Merlín ninguno sufrió herías graves, la sola idea de pensar que cualquiera de ellos hubiera muerto era un total martirio para el en especial Hermione ya que desde que habían empezado a ser atacados en el ministerio de magia el instintivamente la tomo de la mano y salio corriendo para salvarla y salvarse así, y de esto el no se había dado cuenta hasta que cerro la puerta y se percato que los demás no estaban, partir de ese momento el se dio harry se dio cuenta de lo mucho que quería a Hermione y también del miedo que tenia de perderla.  
  
Y el miedo de perderla no solo era por el hecho de que por amarla ella podría ser blanco de ataques para llegar a el, si no también porque ella podría rechazarlo y eso seria terrible para el. Así que se encontraba totalmente muerto de miedo ya que al confesarle su amor ella cosa que había decidido solo podría hacer dos cosas aceptarlo o rechazarlo, pero el estaba casi seguro de que no lo rechazaría.  
  
Los días pasaron y llego el DIA en que tenían que abordar el expreso de Howgrats, en el expreso se encontró con sus amigos quienes estaban un poco preocupados por la renuente forma que tenía Harry de hablar acerca de lo que había pasado el curso pasado.  
  
-Harry como has estado no hemos sabido casi nada de ti en todo el verano, pregunto hermione con cierto aire de preocupación  
  
-Bien dentro de lo que cabe  
  
- mmm y que amigo ya nos quieres contar lo que te dijo Dumbledrore? O sigues triste por la muerte de Sirius, pregunto su pelirrojo amigo  
  
-valla Ron que directo fuiste, repuso una molesta hermione, -pero es cierto Harry quieres hablarnos de ello?  
  
-Gracias chicos se que están realmente preocupados por y si creo que e digerido un poco mas la noticia, les contare así que escúchenme con mucha atención, dicho esto Harry les contó a sus amigos acerca de la profecía y de que toda esta guerra que estaba a punto de comenzar otra vez solamente acabaría con la muerte de el o de Voldemort  
  
Una vez que termino de contarlo sus amigos se quedaron impresionados pues ya sabían que Harry tenia la capacidad para vencer al que no debe ser nombrado pero jamás les cruzo por la mente que solo uno de los dos sobreviviría. El resto del camino se la pasaron callados al igual que la cena, al DIA siguiente todo había vuelto a la normalidad con la diferencia de que de que Harry estaba un poco serio ya que estaba decidido a que esa noche le hablaría a Hermione de sus sentimiento, antes de ir a comer Harry se acerco a su amiga  
  
-Hermione me gustaría hablar contigo  
  
-Claro harry de que quieres hablar  
  
-no aquí no, me gustaría que nos viéramos esta noche después del la cena, te esperare en la sala común a la media noche cuando todos ya se hayan dormido, por favor no vallas a faltar es muy importante  
  
Dicho esto el joven tomo las manos de su amiga para luego mirarla a los ojos.  
  
-Claro harry no te preocupes ahí estaré pero me estas asustando es algo grave?, Pregunto algo sonrojada tratando de que no se le notara  
  
Si, bueno no pero de verdad necesito hablar, no faltes, y por favor no le digas a ron  
  
Dicho esto se alejo dando zancadas para que su amiga no le siguiera preguntando  
  
El resto de la tarde siguió normal con la diferencia de que harry trataba de no cruzar muchas palabras con su amiga por temor a que notara sus intenciones en su mirada, esa noche a eso de las11:30 se encontraban unos cuantos alumnos terminando sus deberes, entre ellos Ron que ya casi terminada, harry que hacia todo lo posible por ir lento y hermione que se encontraba leyendo su libro de transformaciones para la clase del día siguiente, cuando la chica miro su reloj  
  
bueno muchachos me voy a dormir porque hay que levantarse mañana temprano para clases  
  
-vamos hermione esperanos ya casi terminamos solo un ratito mas, represo ron, - bueno yo casi ya termine, dijo mirando la lentitud de su amigo para escribir  
  
-No es necesario que me esperen creo que aun tendré que quedarme un rato mas aquí, Dijo mirando a su amiga quien le respondió con un parpadeo  
  
-bueno en vista de que acabo de terminar yo me voy a dormir compañero que mañana como dice hermione por desgracia hay que levantarse temprano  
  
Dicho esto ambos chicos se fueron a sus dormitorios, mientras harry terminada a toda velocidad su tarea, cuando dieron las 12 en punto sintió la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas, se volteo y vio a hermione que bestia su pijama blanca cubierta por una bata de color escarlata  
  
- bien harry aquí estoy de que querías hablar conmigo?, pregunto un poco intrigada la joven  
  
-gracia por venir, vera lo que tengo que decirte es difícil para mi pero me gustaría que me escucharas y seas sincera conmigo, vamos a sentarnos cerca de la chimenea  
  
-tiene algo que ver con lo que hablo dumbledore que no nos contaste en el expreso?, pregunto un poco intrigada la castaña  
  
-no la verdad no tiene nada que ver con eso ni con voldemort, veras todo el verano me la pase pensando en lo que había sucedido en especial cuando escapamos de los mortifagos en el ministerio recuerdas?  
  
-claro que lo recuerdo, si no hubiera sido porque me jalaste tal vez me hubieran atrapado ya sabes que o no corro tan rápido, por cierto muchas gracias por ayudarme -no tienes nada que agradecerme realmente lo hice con mucho gusto, pero mira lo que quería decirte era que me he dado cuenta de muchas cosa y aunque lo que siento no sea correspondido e decidido que lo mejor es que lo sepas  
  
-que dices harry no te entiendo, que tratas de decir me  
  
-mira con todo lo que ha pasado todas las personas que están a mi alrededor corren peligro de una o de otra manera y yo realmente tengo miedo de perderlos, pero también unos peligran mas que otros  
  
-no debes de temer harry nosotros somos tus amigos y a pesar de todo y sin importar el peligro que corramos seguiremos a tu lado  
  
-precisamente por eso quiero que sepas algo, Decía el ojiverde mientras se levantaba para poder mirar a los ojos a su amiga, -hermione yo e descubierto que siento mas que amistad por ti  
  
La joven castaña sentía como el corazón le palpitaba tanto que temió que se le saliera del pecho gritando, iba a decir algo pero harry le gano la palabra  
  
-Hermione yo no quiero que esto que te acabo de decir valla a cambiar nuestra amistad, tienes que entender que no podía seguir guardándolo porque ya es mas fuerte que yo, esto ultimo lo dijo dejando escapar unas lagrimas solitarias.  
  
Cuando la castaña logro articular palabra lo único que salio de su boca fueron negaciones de su parte porque era increíble que lo que ella había estado sintiendo tambien fuera correspondido por su mejor amigo -Harry no estarás confundido...  
  
-no ahora que nos encontramos frente a frente me doy cuenta que esto que empecé a sentir desde el curso pasado no solo era por el miedo de perder a mi mejor amiga sino por perder al amor de mi vida  
  
-Sabes que el amor puede ser ciego pero jamás pensé que fuera verdad ahora que lo siento me doy cuenta que es verdad  
  
El joven se voltio para tomarla de las manos  
  
-Tenia que decirte porque el miedo de perderte ahora es mas grande todavía, y sabes comprendo que no sientas lo mismo que yo pero era muy importante para mi decírtelo porque quería saber si tu sentías lo mismo o si estabas igual que yo, pero veo que no es así ...  
  
La joven bajo la mirada y el poso en un punto de la alfombra de la sala para tratar de disimular sus lágrimas  
  
-sabes herm esto de mostrarme frente al mundo es difícil en especial cuando te miran con curiosidad como me miran a mi pero en realidad frente a ti me siento bien, normal, sinceramente no se en que momento me enamore de ti, como ni cuando solo se que haré todo lo posible para lograr un mundo feliz donde puedas vivir en paz sin que nadie te moleste nunca mas  
  
-Harry me piensas dejar hablar, decía la joven mientras subía su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de su amigo dibujando una media sonrisa en su rostro  
  
Esto descontrolo al joven que no sabia que pensar, acaso ella también sentía lo mismo que el?, esa mirada que el tanto había extrañado y amado los últimos meses le quería decir algo pero el no podía o tal vez no quería entender que era  
  
- Harry esto es muy difícil no te puedo mentir yo también empecé a sentir cosas por ti pero fue antes de que fuéramos al ministerio fue en navidad cuando nos contaste lo de Cho, en ese momento me sentí rara con ganas de matar a cho, eso me pareció raro porque yo no soy así, no tienes idea de lo que sufrí negando esto pero no me imagine que tu sintieras lo mismo, bueno si me lo imagine pero no CREI que se haría realidad porque teniendo en cuen...  
  
Pero fue interrumpida por brazos que la aprisionaban , minaras el joven le susurraba al oído  
  
-no sabes lo feliz que me haces me sentía preso porque tenia mucho, mucho miedo de que aun estando a mi lado no podía decirte cuanto te amo, a no saber si me necesitabas, no tienes de verdad idea de lo feliz que soy ahora que te tengo a mi lado  
  
Esto último lo decía mientras tomaba la cara de su amiga entre sus manos para juntar sus frentes  
  
-Ya no tienes nada que temer harry ahora estamos juntos y nada nos separa, yo estaré aquí para ti siempre que me necesites y se que tu estarás para mi cuando yo te necesite  
  
El sentimiento contenido durante mucho tiempo fue sellado en un beso que parecía mas una caria porque la experiencia de ambos era muy poca, pero poco a poco fueron aprendiendo juntos y acoplándose al otro hasta que el aire era necesario  
  
-No sabes cuanto te amo Hermione Granger, dijo le joven de cabello azabache mientras la abrazaba  
  
-No mas que yo harry, no mas que yo. Mientras depositaba su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo  
  
-Herm te gustaría ser mi novia  
  
-Claro que si harry, pero crees que nuestra relación cause algún problema?  
  
- No, no creo. Dijo el joven mientras conducía a su ahora novia hacia el sofá que se encontraba frente a la chimenea para sentarse y abrazarla, mientras con la otra no le retiraba el cabello de la cara y le decía  
  
-Y si llegara aber haver problemas nosotros sabremos seguir adelante  
  
-Tienes razón harry juntos saldremos adelante.  
  
Los jóvenes sellaban su amor con un tierno beso con las estrellas y el fuego de la chimenea de testigo  
  
Mientras un joven pelirrojo secaba unas lagrimas de su rostro y subía a tratar de dormir a su cama de la cual deseo nunca haberse levantado a averiguar con quien hablaba su ......amigo.  
  
Fin.....?  
  
Bueno y bien que les pareció? De ustedes dependerá si hay o no mas capítulos por ello lo deje abierta la posibilidad así que dejen reviews o escribanme a mi correo letylupita82yahoo.com.mx para cualquier insulto, pedrada o lo que deseen con confianza. Y quiero agradecer a Aiosami y a Belial sus comentarios de mi primer fic No Me Ames, muchas gracias Aiosami, Belial me animaron a seguir escribiendo se los agradesco mucho, mill gracias. 


	2. Tentaciones

Hola niños aquí estoy de nuevo espero que les este gustando mi fic y ya saben todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling diviértanse y espero que les guste el capitulo creo yo me quedo padre  
  
Tambie quier agradecer muy en especial a HermionedePotter po sus cometarios, a Maria T por sugerir algo de aventura al romace, a Jessytonks, ProZeus, And Black y a Constanza Granger sus porras y animos hicieron que me inspirara mas mil gracias este capitulo es para ustedes  
  
VERDADES  
  
2.- TENTACIÓN  
  
El pelirrojo regreso entristecido a su cama preguntándose porque se había levantado preocupado por su amigo Harry?, el joven estaba tan herido por lo que acababa de ver que no podía pensar en nada mas. Siempre se había preguntado porque tenia que usar las cosas de sus hermanos, el no ser tan inteligente como Bill o Percy y no solo eso si no que además de ser la sombra de se hermano también tenia que ser la sombra de su mejor amigo, el joven siguió pensando y tratando de no sentir ese rencor que crecía en su ser por sus amigos desde que vio aquella escena hace apenas unos momentos, hasta que el sueño lo venció.  
  
Mientras tanto en la sala común dos jóvenes que acababan de declararse su amor platicaban de lo que sucedería ahora.  
  
-Harry ahora que estamos juntos tus admiradoras no me dejaran en paz, si cuando salio aquel reportaje en Corazón de bruja donde decía que supuestamente te había roto el corazón casi me mandan maldiciones imaginate que pasara ahora que de verdad somos novios, dijo la joven con cierto aire de diversión y preocupación a la vez mientras abrazaba y recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de su ahora novio.  
  
-No te preocupes por eso hermione eso no pasara por que no me romperás el corazón, verdad?  
  
-Claro que no harry como crees yo jamás te haría algo así pero sabes hay algo que me preocupa, Su sonrisa fue sustituida por una leve mueca  
  
-y se puede saber que es eso? Te noto seria de repente? Le dijo harry obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos  
  
-Es Ron, sabes creo que esta enamorado de mi, Esto ultimo lo dijo con cierto rubor en sus medias  
  
Tienes razón yo también había notado que el siente algo por ti pero creí que solamente era amistad y esos celos que sentía por Krum era por la amistad no se creo que el debería ser el primero en saber lo nuestro por algo es nuestro mejor amigo  
  
Hermione se levanto y se acerco a la ventana de la sala, mirando el reloj que ya marcaba más de las 3 de la mañana  
  
-Tienes razón harry debe ser ron el primero en saberlo ya esta decidido mañana hablaremos con el que te parece  
  
Harry se acerco a ella la abrazo por la espalda posando sus manos en su cintura y hablándole al oído  
  
-así será amor, así será no te preocupes el es nuestro mejor amigo y estoy seguro que a pesar de todo se alegrara por nosotros, anda ya es tarde vamos a dormir, Tomo a hermione de la mano para que suban juntos de la mano hacia los dormitorios, -Pero sabes también me gustaría que me contaras que paso con Krum en el 4to año  
  
Esto tomo a hermione por sorpresa jamás pensó que a harry también le molestara el hecho de que ella y víctor se habían vueltos amigos  
  
-hay harry tu también entre el y yo solo hubo y abra amistad pero sabes me encanta que seas celoso, Lo beso rápidamente y se fue hacia el dormitorio de las chicas gritándole un buenas noches  
  
A harry le sorprendió la reacción de hermione que apenas la vio desaparecer en las escaleras y decidió que mañana será otro día y se dirigió a su dormitorio para descansar, cuando llego vio que todos dormían aun así  
  
-Ron? Estas dormido amigo?, Ron no respondió pues no tenia mucho de haber podido conciliar el sueño  
  
-Bueno mañana hablare con el, Se puso la pijama harry y se dispuso a descansar. Pensando que ahora era el hombre mas feliz del mundo pero a pesar de ella le preocupaba le reacción de su amigo ya que el estaba seguro de que ron sentía mas que amistad por hermione  
  
El resto de la noche paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a entrar por la ventana un pelirrojo se decidió a levantarse ya que a pesar de haber conseguido dormirse se despertó molesto hasta las anginas con su amigo harry así que penas vio que la luz empezaba entrar decidió que no quería hablar con el o por lo menos hasta que se le haya pasado un poco la ira que seguía creciendo en el.  
  
Termino de vestirse y decidió salir a los jardines de la escuela para pensar que hacer, saliendo del retrato que oculta la sala común de Gryffindor bajo las escaleras, cruzo los pasillos y antes de pasar por el gran comedor se topo con una persona  
  
-Ron hola que haces despierto tan temprano? Acaso tú también prefieres empezar el día con una caminada?  
  
-Hola Luna, Saludo el pelirrojo con un notorio fastidio en voz, no luna, no acostumbro levantarme temprano simplemente no podía dormir y quise caminar por el jardín antes de desayunar  
  
-que bien me alegro que te parece si caminamos juntos o te vez muy bien, quieres platica? Esto último lo hizo tratando de ser amable con ron como siempre pero parecía que a ron le acaban de decir que ya no jugaría quiddich porque se veía realmente molesto  
  
-Mira luna sabes que de verdad no estoy de humor necesito estar solo y pensar un rato, así que te agradecería que me dejaras  
  
-Esta bien en ese caso me voy a caminar, La chica se despidió con la mano para salir a los jardines  
  
Ron se quedo algo sorprendido ya que por mas mal que le hablara a luna ella nunca se molestaba con el, bueno decidió salir a los jardines y sentar se bajo el gran árbol que esta cerca del lago para pensar  
  
Pensaba y trataba de no sentir nada en contra de sus amigos, recordó el beso que hermione le dio el curso pasado antes del partido de quiddich el había pensado que tal vez significaba mas que animo pero muy tarde se da cuenta que solo fue para darle su apoyo, pero como era posible que mejor amigo harry no se haya dado cuenta de lo que el sentía por hermione, también pensó en la posibilidad de que ellos no hubieran idea de sus sentimientos pues nunca le dijo nada a nadie así que no seria culpa de ellos que el se sintiera así, pero también pensaba que mas que tristeza y dolor por no tener la oportunidad de tener a hermione junto a el lo que sentía podría ser porque ninguno de los dos se lo dijo a el, de repente se levanto de y miro hacia el bosque prohibido como si alguien o algo lo llamara y decidió seguir ese llamado, a lo lejos luna vio a ron levantarse y dirigirse hacia el bosque cosa que le pareció muy extraño ya que sabia que a ron no le hacia gracia entrar en el así que decidió seguirlo a cierta distancia para que no la viera pero también para que no lo perdiera.  
  
Ron camino hasta que se topo con .... No podía creerlo después de 3 años lo volvía a ver era Colagusano? Estaba tan impactado que no podía moverse de su sitio y apenas pudo articular unas palabras  
  
-Que haces tu aquí? Dijo el joven tratando de buscar su varita para defenderse de un seguro ataque pero el ya lo había atado con un movimiento de varita  
  
Luna se descuido y perdió de vista a ron pero trataba de encontrarlo parecía como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado mientras tanto ron..  
  
-Cuanto tiempo sin verte mi queridísimo ron jajajajajaja te preguntaras que estoy haciendo aquí? Jajaja a pues el señor tenebroso me ha mandado para verte.  
  
Esto último tomo de salpresa a ron pues no sabia que quería el que no debe ser nombrado con el, lo primero que vino a su mente es que talvez lo querían para atraer a harry  
  
-pues dile a tu amo que pierde el tiempo conmigo porque si lo que busca es que venga harry no lo hará porque ahora hay alguien mas importante para el que su amigo, Estas ultimas palabras lo entristecieron dejando que una lagrima solitaria cayera por su rostro  
  
-Sabes ron tu siempre retrataste bien yo fui testigo de todas las aventuras que viviste con tus amigos, pero también fui testigo de cómo el se llevaba toda la gloria mientras tu eras desplazado a segundo plano  
  
Estas palabras hicieron que ron se estremeciera, pero aun así no entendía a que venia todo eso  
  
-eso que tiene que ver conmigo que quieren de mi?  
  
-Nada malo mi querido amigo ron, nada malo, simplemente he venido a hacerte una pequeña oferta  
  
-Oferta a mi? estas loco, olvídalo de mi no obtendrás nada, El joven empezaba a perder la paciencia, no entendía para que le haría una oferta colagusano creía que seria mas que obvio que el jamás aceptaría nada de el y mucho menos del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado  
  
-veras anoche tu queridísimo y desleal amigo harry dejo que mi señor viera y sintiera que amaba a su queridísima amiga hermione y sabes que fue lo peor de todo?, Ron se quedo sorprendido por las palabras de Peter pues el sabia perfectamente que harry podría dejar entrar a voldemort en su mente si no la vaciaba antes de dormir y parecía que eso había hecho anoche  
  
-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?  
  
Colagusano empezó a caminar alrededor de el viendo como el joven empezaba a entristecerse  
  
-Que además de eso también le mostró la falta de lealtad que te tiene ya que a pesar de saber que tu también sientes algo por ella no le importo y decidió seguir solamente lo que sentía, y sabes eso no es de amigos  
  
Esas palabras hacían que ron se confundiera todavía mas pues no sabia que pensar el estaba seguro que ni harry ni hermione le harían algo así  
  
-Y se puede saber que es exactamente lo que quiere ese de mi?  
  
-Muy sencillo mi amigo quiere que te nos unas para que le mantengas informado de todo con respecto a harry  
  
-Y que les hace pensar que yo haría algo así?, edemas que ganaría yo con eso?  
  
-mucho ron, mucho, nosotros podríamos darte el poder y la fama que siempre a tenido tu amigo y nadie podría opacarte además de que separaríamos a tus amigos para que ya no te lastimaran mas  
  
Esa petición de traicionar a sus amigos, a su familia y a todas las personas a las que ron quería era desasido como podrían pensar que el aceptaría algo así  
  
Mientras tanto harry se despertaba para hablar con su amigo pero el no se encontraba en la cama, pensaba que ya se había levantado así que decidió ir a buscarlo se baño, vistió y bajo a la sala a buscarlo, ahí lo esperaba hermione  
  
-Buenos días herí, has visto a ron tenemos que hablar con el y no esta en la cama, el joven ojiverde contuvo las ganas de besarla ya que la sala se encontraba casi llena  
  
-Buen día harry, no lo he visto me levante temprano pero no lo vi. Bajar amenos que se haya levantado antes que yo, La chica noto los deseos de su amigo ya que ella sentía lo mismo.  
  
-Que te parece si salimos a buscarlo, tal vez fue a dar un paseo, traes contigo el mapa del merodeador?  
  
-si lo traigo en el bolsillo déjame checar a ver donde se metió ron, El joven saco el pergamino lo examino y se sorprendió mucho a notar que su amigo estaba en el bosque prohibido pero lo peor era que no estaba solo así que sin pensarlo salio corriendo rumbo hacia el bosque sin decirle nada a su amiga  
  
-Harry! Espera adonde vas tan rápido, La chica corrió detrás de el tratando de alcanzarlo  
  
-Deprisa hermione hay que ir a ayudar a ron esta en bosque prohíbo con Peter  
  
-que dices harry? Rápido hay que avisarle a Dumbledore  
  
-No hay tiempo hay que ayudarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, además luna anda cerca de el ella también esta en peligro, La joven no le replico mas y salio corriendo tras de el en el jardín, atravesando el lago  
  
Pero en el bosque colagusano seguía atormentando a ron con supuestas deslealtades de sus amigos y ofreciéndole una vida mejor pero como espía y mortifago  
  
-Vamos mi querido ron esta es tu gran oportunidad puedes ser el capitán del equipo de quiddich si nos ayudas además de que el señor tenebroso se asegurara de que nunca mas tengas que pasar por la vergüenza de utilizar nada usado y no tendrás que avergonzarte mas por tu familia  
  
Las ataduras de ron se soltaba ya que el había dejado de poner resistencia, hasta que finalmente cayeron, pero el no hizo ningún intento de escapar ya que era muy tentadora la oferta que le hacían  
  
-que te hace pensar que me siento tentado ante esa asquerosa proposición colagusano?  
  
-Jajajajaja si no te gustara la proposición hubieras seguido peleando con tus ataduras sin embargo has dejado de hacerlo eso solo quiere decir que no te propones atacarme  
  
En ese momento Luna apareció sorprendiéndose ya que había escuchado parte de la conversación de ello  
  
-Ron estas bien, Esto lo dijo mientras sacaba la varita de la túnica pero colagusano fue más rápido:  
  
-Expellium!!! La varita de luna salio volando por los aires, la joven corrió para encontrarse con ron pero el se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos  
  
-Ron háblame estas bien? Que es esto? Que esta pasando? Porque esta persona te ha pedido que traiciones a harry? Que esta pasando  
  
Ron miro a la chica que estaba visiblemente preocupada por el con los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas que empezaban a asomarse en ellos.  
  
-Que dices ron nos ayudas y te vengas de tus supuestos amigos o muere aquí mismo junto a tu amiguita pero ten encuesta que ellos no te aprecian lo que realmente vales  
  
Estas palabras hicieron que ron pensara en la posibilidad de unirse a ellos pues como el había dicho por algo lo querían con ellos eso quiere decir que es realmente valioso  
  
-Ron nosotros te queremos y estoy segura que ni harry ni hermione te traicionarían ellos son tus amigos te lo han demostrado muchas veces, pero la joven fue apartada del lado de ron por el mismo que la separaba de el para poder acercarse a Peter  
  
En ese momento harry y hermione aparecían para asombrarse por la escena de ron parándose enfrente de Peter  
  
-Ron que haces aléjate de esa rata inmunda, gritaba barrí  
  
-Ron que esta pasando aquí¿ decía hermione mientras se acercaba a luna y la jalaba para parase alado de harry  
  
Mientras colagusano extendía la mano que voldemort le había hecho para acercarla a ron mientras le decía:  
  
-Cual es tu respuesta amigo? Levanta tu manga izquierda y déjame tocarte  
  
Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que horror que pasara, si lo se soy una maldita cerda, desgraciada por dejar la historia así pero ni modos así es el suspenso, espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo no olviden escríbanme y díganme lo que piensan ya saben se aceptan insultos pedradas etc. Mi correo letylupita82yahoo.com.mx por cierto lamento mucho la demora lo que paso es que hice el capituló en la comp. De mi papa y lo grabe en un disquete pero fallo y se perdió parte de el CAPIT y tuve que revisarlo y componerlo pero la tercera parte tratare de subirla para el fin de semana pero en fin saludos y besos. Dejen REVIEWS 


	3. Amistad

Ya sabe todos los derechos de quien son (J. K. Rowling) y no son para nada mio (que mas quisiera)  
  
Hi aquí estoy de nuevo espero que les este gustando, por favor cualquier cosa avisenme y que con mucho gusto los escuchare y tratare de hacer de esta historia algo agradable para ustedes, y ahora el fic DISFRUTENLO  
  
VERDADES  
  
3.- Amistad  
  
La distancia que habia entre ellos era corta ya que la mano de colagusano casi podía tocar a ron, el cual estaba visiblemente confundido por todo lo que habia pasado, realmente esta era una gran oportunidad para destacar tanto o mas que su amigo harry pero realmente esto era lo correcto? Realmente su amor por hemione valía tanto la pena como para que el traicionara a todas las personas que confiaban el sus padres, el profesor Dumbledore, su hermana Ginny, sus amigos? Luna pero porque venia ella a su mente, el joven empezaba a levantar la vista hacia colagusano cuando una voz lo hizo girarse a para ver de quien provenía.  
  
-Ron por favor no lo hagas el no sabe nada de ti, todo lo que te ha dicho ha sido solo para que los ayudes, La voz era de la joven luna que trataba de acercarse a el pero hermione la tenia sujeta de los brazos para que no se acercara  
  
Harry y hermione no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando pero no podían hacer nada ya que ron por su complexión cubría a colagusano y no podían atacarlo son dañar a su amigo  
  
-Ron que esta pasando aquí? Que es todo esto? De que esta hablando Luna?, Preguntaba el joven de la cicatriz visiblemente angustiado por su amigo que estaba demasiado cerca del vasallo mas fiel de Voldemort  
  
Luna se giro hacia harry y hermione para explicarles lo que ella había escuchado.  
  
-Quiere que se una a ellos y la han ofrecido muchas cosas que ron siempre ha deseado y lo peor de todo es que parece que lo esta considerando, Estas ultimas palabras la hicieron derramar unas cuantas lagrimas por su amigo.  
  
-Vaya vaya parece que alguien nos ha estado espiando mi querido amigo ron, La voz de colagusano era visiblemente burlona  
  
Harry y hermione se encontraban muy sorprendidos por lo que luna les acababa de contar pues jamás pensaron que ron seria capaz de pensar si quiera en esa posibilidad, en ese momento ron los miro a la cara con cierto rencor ya que desde que había escuchado su conversación de la noche anterior no los había vuelto a mirar, en ese momento harry le hablo  
  
-Ron por favor no puedes hacer esto tu sabes muy bien que a pesar de todo tienes una familia que te quiere mucho, ellos no soportarían algo así, además lo que te ofrece no será nada si a cambio pierdes a todos lo que te quieren, El ojiverde estaba muy consternado por lo que estaba sucediendo, en ese momento.  
  
-Vamos ron como puedes si quiera escuchar lo que te dicen este, si realmente te quisieran no te habrían lastimado como lo hicieron tu sabes que yo te conozco, ellos tendrían que haberse dado cuenta de que te lastimarían pero no les importo.  
  
-Ron de que esta hablando esta rata? Acaso alguien te ha hecho algo? Pregunto hermione confundida ya no entendía que era lo que había hecho que ron este junto al hombre que ayudo a matar a los padres de su mejor amigo  
  
Las palabras de la chica hicieron que ron estallara lleno de resentimiento  
  
-Como te atreves, ustedes dos se suponía que eran mis amigos, Decía el pelirrojo mientras apretaba los puños para contener su ira, -Pero eso no les importo total que mas podía hacer el pobre de Ronald Weasley?  
  
-De que diablos estas hablando ron?, Preguntaba harry mas confundido que nunca  
  
-Y saben que es lo peor que son cínicos, acaso van a negarme lo que escuche anoche, Los jóvenes comprendieron a que se refería su amigo ellos jamás se imaginaron que lo tomaría de esta manera  
  
Hermione había comenzado a llorar amargamente pues jamás imagino que algo así podría suceder y mucho menos por su culpa  
  
-Y por eso estas haciendo todo esto, si ceras tonto ron el solo trata de manipularte porque sabe que perderte será terrible para todos, no lo puedo creer tu sabes muy bien que nosotros somos tus amigos y te queremos realmente y que jamás fue nuestra intención lastimarte  
  
Aquellas palabras calaron hondo en Ron que comenzó a dar paso hacia atrás para poner un poco de distancia entre Peter y el  
  
-Además ron ninguno de nosotros es adivino como diablos íbamos a saber que tú sentías algo por mí, yo lo sospechaba pero jamás diste muestra algún además de tus celos por Víctor  
  
-Ese no es el punto aquí hermione, ese no es el punto, Mientras hablaba el joven se alejaba cada vez mas de Peter, pero en ese momento el se dio cuentan de lo que estaba haciendo el pelirrojo  
  
En ese momento Luna trato de acercarse a ron para alejarlo pero por segunda vez colagusano fue más rápido  
  
-Crucios!!!!!!!!!!!!! Grito tratando de atacar a la chica pero el hechizo le había pegado de lleno a ron en el pecho cuando se había interpuesto entre el y la chica  
  
Ron cayo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras luna se arrodillaba a su lado para tratar de ayudarlo  
  
-Eres un tonto ron, se lo dije al mi señor tu no traicionarías a tu amigo Harry Potter, tu no eres tan cobarde como yo pero parece que te encanta estar de su sombra y siempre ver como el se lleva la gloria de todo, Esto lo decía mientras intensificaba el ataque para que el oven sufriera todavía mas  
  
-Además ya no nos  
  
En ese momento Harry lleno de ira ataco a colagusano para que dejara a su amigo, -Expellim!!!!!!!!, se disponía a hacerle un encantamiento aturdidor pero el había desaparecido  
  
Ron había dejado de retorcerse pero estaba tirado inconsciente en los brazos de Luna la cual lloraba amargamente por el joven ya que el había tratado de ayudarla, entre los tres lo llevaron a la enfermería del colegio para que lo revisaran, le contaron a dumbledore lo que había pasado y como Peter había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Ron despertó 2 días después del ataque pues ya que ese día había sido muy fuerte para el ya que se encontraba emocionalmente confundido aquel ataque lo había debilitado mas de la cuenta. Cuando despertó ya era jueves y el profesor Dumbledore lo había ido a visitar a la enfermería y le había dicho que seria mejor que el descansara y volviera a clase hasta el lunes cosa que a ron no desagrado, pero aprovecho y momento pare preguntarle al profesor algunas cosas.  
  
-Profesor porque vino peter a tratar de hacer que me uniera a el, no lo entiendo porque yo, el solo me dijo que el- que–usted-sabe pudo ver en los sueños de harry que el creía que me podría ser daño, pero sigo sin entender como pudieron creer que yo haría algo así.  
  
-Lo mas probable Ron es que Voldemort haya creído que si en tiempo atrás había podido hacer que Peter traicionara a sus amigos tu también podrías llegar a hacer lo mismo, pero no pensó que tu a pesar de todo confías plenamente en ellos mucho mas de lo Peter hacia.  
  
-Pero quisiera saber algo ron, porque permitiste que Peter se te acercara, porque para que tus ataduras se soltaras tenias que considerar su ofrecimiento  
  
El pelirrojo cayo un momento y después de revisar que nadie estuviera cerca le contesto un poco apenado  
  
-Lo que paso profesor es que vi. a luna rondando por ahí y recordé que ella me había dicho que iba a caminar pero después me fije que estaba buscando algo y me di cuenta que ella me estaba buscando mi y por lo visto no tardaría en encontrarme por lo que tal vez lo mejor era darle por su lado a Peter para poder escapar.  
  
-Ya veo, definitivamente todos los weasley son realmente valientes por algo todos han pertenecido a Gryffindor, dijo el profesor mientras se levantaba para salir de la enfermería, pero en ese momento ron lo detuvo para hacerle una pregunta mas  
  
-Profesor cuando peter taco a luna yo me Interpuse pero no o entiendo, no comprendo porque tuve esa necesidad de hacerlo fue una sensación extraña?  
  
-Eso mi querido Ronald lo tendrás que descubrir tu mismo, Dicho esto dumbledore salio de la enfermería dejando a ron pensativo pero de repente luna entro y se detuvo a un lado de la cama.  
  
-Como estas ron? Podemos platicar?, La chica la miraba como perdida entre los colores rojos de su pijama.  
  
Ron la miraba un poco extraño como no teniendo mas remedio pero de pronto noto que los ojos de la joven empezaban a brillar lo que ocasiono en el un extraño estremecimiento  
  
-Me encuentro mejor gracias, de que quieres hablar porque si me vas a preguntar porque me interpuse cuando te atacaron déjame decirte que no lo se.  
  
-No, bueno si pero si no lo sabes esta bien, Dijo la joven con cierta tristeza  
  
-Porque has pedido que no venga nadie a visitarte? Si he entrado ha sido porque el profesor dumbledore me lo ha permitido  
  
Como siempre al joven le asombraba la facilidad con la que luna cambiaba de tema  
  
-Si te soy sincero luna estoy un poco confundido porque yo los escuche cuando se confesaban su amor y fue algo muy duro para mi ya que yo sentía algo por hermione o creía sentir algo y ese sentimiento fue el causante de todo esto  
  
-Como que crees tener es que acaso ya no estas seguro?  
  
-así es primero me molesto que ninguno me dijera nada, depuse que pensaran que yo iba a ser un problema, por ello me levante temprano para pensar como te dije  
  
-Pero como fue que ese tipo trato de utilizarte?  
  
-por lo mismo como harry estaba muy emocionado esa noche dejo su mente abierta y fue así que ellos pensaron que podría yo aceptar tal ofrecimiento.  
  
-Ya veo pero sigo sin entender?  
  
-Me siento como un tonto por lo sucedido además de que me he dado cuenta que mi molestia no fue porque ellos se amaran si no porque pensaron que no me vendría bien su relación, pero como te digo todos pensaron que el pobre de ron no podría manejar las cosas, Esto ultimo lo dijo apretando las sabanas que tenia en sus manos de repente luna le toco la cabeza  
  
-No es así ron yo siempre he pensado que tu era tan valiente y fuerte como harry, eres un gran amigo y creo que deberías hablar con ellos  
  
Ron levanto la vista y le sonrió a la joven pues si algo admiraba de ella era su forma de ser.  
  
-Tiene razón debo hablar con ello pero será hasta el sábado que salga de hacha para que pueda pensar mejor todo mientras tanto pediré que te dejen seguir visitándome, claro si quieres  
  
-Claro vendré a visitarte pero tendrá que ser a la hora del almuerzo y después de clases. Las palabras de luna lo animaban a seguir adelante además de que extrañamente le hacían tener una sensación en su ser.  
  
-Me parece bien pero te pido que por favor no les digas nada a ellos déjame ser yo quien lo haga, Luna acepto su petición  
  
Los siguientes días pasaron rápido, en los cuales ron y luna se la pasaban platicado de muchas cosas entre ellas de los artículos del Quisquilloso de las travesuras que Fred y George la hacían a Ginny y jugando al ajedrez mágico. En todo ese tiempo que fue realmente poco Ron y Luna se hicieron grandes amigos ya que ella lo comprenda y animaba al igual que el la hacia sentir bien sin verla raro cuando decía cosas extrañas al contrario se mostraba interesado en todas sus platicas.  
  
El viernes antes de que luna se fuera a dormir le pidió que le dijera a Harry y Hermione que lo operaran mañana junto al lago para que platicaran, luna acepto y cuando se disponía a salir ron la jalo del brazo  
  
-Quería agradecerlo lo que has hecho por mi, te lo agradezco mucho. Dicho esto le dio un beso en la media lo que hizo que la joven se sonrojara y saliera a paso rápido de la enfermera.  
  
El estaba algo confundido ya que fue un impulso el beso que le dio a la chica, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la misma chica que apenas hacia unos momentos había salido y que ahora asomaba la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta.  
  
-De nada ron, no hay nada que agradecer hasta mañana. Este acto dejo en el rostro del chico una gran sonrisa y una sensación agradable dentro de el.  
  
Cuando salio de la enfermería fue al árbol junto al lago para encontrarse con sus amigos donde lo esperaban algo consternados.  
  
Hooooooooooooola como esta he aqui el 3 cap espero que les haya gustado y si no les acepto todo tipo de comentarios incluyendo insultos, maldiciones y amenazas de muerte ya saben mi correo es letylupita82yahoo.com para cualquier aclaracion, sugerencia y comentario con confianza bien benido sea. Ha y por favor dejen REVIEWS 


	4. Sinceridad

Ya saben lo de ley todos los derechos de los personajes no son mios sino de J.K. Rowling  
  
Hola como estan niños precioso espero que les este gustadon realmente mi fic ya casi estamos llegando a la recta final de el asi que si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia no se queden con ella y diganme y por favor dejen algún mensaje o señal de que les gusta mi fic.  
  
VERDADES  
  
4.- Sinceridad  
  
Harry y hermione estaban sentados frente al lago confundidos no sabían que pensar acerca de lo que había pasado hace unos  
  
Días, la actitud de su amigo fue extraña a demás de que desde lo ocurrido harry se había comportado un poco frió y renuente con ella.  
  
-Harry tienes que decirme que te pasa me has estado evitando además de que no has querido hablar conmigo de lo que paso en el bosque, que te esta pasando?, Pregunto la joven con tristeza en su voz levantándose para recargarse en el árbol.  
  
-Hermione estoy muy confundido la verdad no se que pensar acerca de lo sucedido, por un lado estoy contento porque todo haya salido bien pero por otro no entiendo como Ron pudo siquiera pensar en traicionar a su familia, al la orden y a nosotros, es algo realmente difícil de creer y de comprender, Le respondió el ojiverde mirando el agua  
  
La joven estaba muy entristecida por la actitud de su novio no podía creer que su felicidad durara tan poco y fuera destruida por su propio amigo, su dolor cada vez aumentaba mas.  
  
-Dime una cosa Harry, te arrepientes de haberme confesado tus sentimientos?, Pregunto la castaña al borde de las lagrimas  
  
Harry se levanto para pararse enfrente de ella, la tomo con una mano de la barbilla para que lo mirara y con la otra le puso el cabello que caía en su cara detrás de la oreja  
  
-Hermione cree me de lo que menos me arrepiento es de mi amor por ti, al contrario estoy muy contento de haberte dicho porque si nunca lo hubiera hecho tal vez los dos seguiríamos preguntándonos que si el otro sentiría lo mismo, esto lo dijo de una forma muy suave despacio como queriendo que cada una de sus palabras quedara grabada en el corazón de ella para después sellarlo con un beso lleno de ternura y amor sincero  
  
-lo que pasa hermione es que ron es como un hermano para mi y el hecho de que nuestro amor le cause algún sufrimiento me hace sentir culpable, el siempre me ha ayudado en todo y siento como que no es justo para el, El joven bajaba las manos soltarla pero antes de que empezara a alejarse la castaño subió sus manos al cuello del joven para juntar sus frentes y decirle.  
  
-No tienes de que sentirte culpable por lo nuestro no es tu culpa ni la mía que nos hayamos enamorado, no fue apropósito simplemente sucedió y no pudimos evitarlo , en el corazón no se manda, no le puedes pedir que deje de sentir, si esto lastima a ron no es culpa de nadie el tendrá que aceptarlo y superarlo, Harry había desviado su mirada hacia el césped ya que en el fondo las palabras de hermione estaban calando hondo en el y sabia que ella tenia razón si ron era realmente su amigo tendría que entender de ellos.  
  
La chica lo tomo de la mejillas para reglarle una de esas sonrisas que a el lo hacían desfallecer para hacer que el también le sonriera, permanecieron así un rato hasta que la cercanía y el amor que los rodearan los hizo acercarse para besarse de manera dulce y pausada que después se fue tornando en un beso mas apasionado pero aun así lleno de amor, pero en ese momento escucharon que alguien tosía forzadamente lo que los obligo a separarse para ver a sus amigos ron y luna que tenían la miraba hacia otro lado.  
  
Ron tenia la mano en la mano en la boca asiendo como que se había atragantado con ojos hacia arriba y luna tenía la mirada clavada en un arbusto como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.  
  
-Chicos, Decía el pelirrojo, -yo quería pedirles una disculpa por lo que sucedió, realmente lo lamento todo fue un caos realmente estoy apenado con ustedes. No fue mi intención nunca lo que sucedió realmente me duele lo sucedo  
  
La pareja se separo y harry se acerco a su amigo y lo agarro del hombro sonriéndole en señal de amistad  
  
-No tienes porque pedir disculpa al contrario tu eres el que tiene que perdonarnos a nosotros nunca fue nuestra intención lastimarte pero creedme realmente hermione y yo nos queremos y lo ultimo que queríamos era lastimarte por favor ron tienes que entenderlo, Esto ultimo lo decía con una mirada suplicante y un con un tono desesperado  
  
Ron dio unos pasos hacia atrás con cuidado de no pisar a Luna la cual se había sentado para verlos platicar ya que ron le había hecho prometer que se quedaría con el para hacerle compañía mientras hablaba con sus amigos, hermione también se había acercado a ellos pero se detuvo detrás de harry al ver amigo se alejaba  
  
-De verdad no puedo creer lo egocéntricos que son ustedes dos yo vine a explicarles yo que había pasado pero ya veo que creen que todo gira al rededor de ustedes, En ese momento ya se había dado la vuelta para marcharse ya que el estaba dispuesto a contarles su molestia de que no lo consideraran capaz de entender lo que había entre ellos pero luna se había levantado y lo sujetaba de la mano para que se detenga, el joven lo hizo y cuando miro a la chica que lo sujetaba esta le dijo  
  
-Ron trata de hablar con ellos explícales lo que sucedió, Después de un poco de silencio la chica a completo. –Por favor  
  
El pelirrojo se volvió a mirar a sus amigos luego le dirigió una a luna y camino hasta cruzarse con sus amigos para recargarse y resbalarse en el árbol para sentarse, encogiendo las piernas, cruzando los brazos y poniéndolos sobre las rodillas para mirar el cielo les dijo a sus amigos:  
  
-Saben como me sentí cuando los escuche aquella noche?, tal vez crean que estoy exagerando pero No pueden imaginar lo que sentí después de todo lo que hemos vivido y pasado juntos.  
  
Hermione se acerco a ron para sentarse a un costado de el y harry se arrodillo en frente de el para verlo mejor ya que no entendía nada  
  
-Ron de verdad nunca fue nuestra intención lastimarte, nosotros no sabíamos que sentías algo por mí, Le dijo la joven llevándose las manos a la cara para contener algunas lágrimas  
  
-Ya ven por ello los llamo egocéntricos su relación no fue lo que realmente me molesto, no te lo voy a negar yo sentía algo por ti y tampoco te voy a negar que fue duro verlos juntos pero eso no fue lo que realmente me molesto  
  
Harry y hermione estaban confundidos todavía mas pues no entendían que era lo que había molestado a su amigo, mientras luna que se había vuelto a sentar tenia la mirada perdida en el calamar gigante del lago que sacaba los tentáculos del aguan.  
  
-Entonces que fue lo que te molesto ron? Le pregunto el ojiverde tomando de la mano a hermione para reconfortarlo mientras miraba a su amigo que había bajado la mirada para pasarlo por ellos dos y lunas quien le tiraba piedritas al tentáculo del calamar lo que hizo que ron sonriera.  
  
-Lo que me molesto, Les decía mientras regresaba la mirada a sus amigos, -Fue que pensaran que yo seria un problema, de verdad como pudieron pensar que yo haría algo así, ustedes son mis mejores amigos y no podía creer que no confiaran en mi.  
  
-Ron por favor discúlpanos lo que paso fue simplemente que no sabíamos como reaccionarias porque siempre reaccionas de diferente manera, le decía hermione más compuesta y con un tono de molestia  
  
-Lo se hermione se que soy impredecible en mis reacciones pero no es para tanto, le decía ron ya mas calmado  
  
-Pero explícame hermano porque estabas apunto de aceptar lo que te decía colagusano?  
  
-Yo jamás estuve apunto de aceptar simplemete que el decía muchas que hacían que hacían que me molestara pero eso es todo como pueden creer que yo llegara a pensar algo si.  
  
Hermione se hinco junto a su amigo para abrazarlo a lo que ron solo alcanzo a darle unas palmaditas en la esmalta, mientras harry y luna los miraban con una sonrisa  
  
-Ya ya hermione no es para tanto vamos, le decía ron un poco sorprendido por la reacción de la chica  
  
Cuando se separaron se levantado para que ron y harry se abrazaran en señal de que todo ya había pasado se disponían todos a regresar al castillo harry y hermione tomados de la mano y ron y luna iban a su lado cuando hermione le pregunto a ron  
  
-Pero no nos has dicho porque no nos dejaste visitarte en la enfermería? solo dejabas que luna te visitara y ella no nos decía nada de ti  
  
Ron se sonrojo un poco apresuro el paso para ir un poco mas adelante de ellos para que no lo vieran y le respondió,  
  
-Lo que Pasa es que ella casi adivino lo que había pasado y me había convencido de hablar con ustedes pero yo decidí que seria hasta que saliera de la enfermería y le pedí que no dijera nada, Después de haber dicho esto salio corriendo hacia la lechucearía Diciendo que tenía que avisarle a su mama que ya había salido de la enfermería, dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos por su reacción.  
  
Los días pasaban y todo volvía a la normalidad con la excepción de que harry y hermione se la pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos De lo normal y a ron se le veía platicar con luna a cada oportunidad que se le presentaba ya casi llegaban las vacaciones de Navidad  
  
Una noche en el dormitorio de los chicos ron y harry estaban preparándose para ir a estudiar a la biblioteca con hermione,Ginny y Luna cuando a el segundo le pregunto al otro  
  
-Ron espero que no te molestes pero de casualidad hay algo entre Luna y tu?, el ojiverde esperaba algún alomadazo de parte de Su amigo por pregúntale eso pero en cambio solo recibió una mirada de sorpresa de su amigo  
  
-Claro que no harry como crees luna y yo solo somos amigos lo que pasa es que tu no la conoces ella es una persona muy agradable y me gusta platicar con ella, le respondió un poco nervioso  
  
-Sabes precisamente por ello te lo pregunto porque se que es muy agradable si la llegas a conocer bien ron si sientes algo por ella deberías decírselo antes de que alguien se la lleve, esto se lo dijo dejándolo en la habitación solo por si recibía alguna reprimenda.  
  
Ron se quedo pensando en lo que le había dicho su amigo y en la verdadera razón por la que había protegido a luna como le Había dicho dumbedore, Cuando llego a la biblioteca ya estaban todos se quedo mirando a luna un momento la cual le preguntaba a Ginny algo mientras harry y hermione se saludaban  
  
Cuando llegaron las vacaciones de navidad decidieron quedarse juntos para pasarla juntos pero a ultima hora Ginny se fue a casa Ya que llegaría una tía a la cual quería mucho y no era del total agrado de ron, así que en el día Harry y hermione se la Pasaban platicando y peleando de vez en la sala común de Gryffindor, luna y ron jugaban ajedrez mágico en la misma sala sino intermediarios en las discusiones de sus amigos  
  
Un día que harry y hermione habían peleado y ella se había ido a la cabaña de Hagrid con luna ron aprovecho para platicar con su amigo  
  
-Harry te acuerdas de lo que me preguntaste de que si sentía algo por luna? le decía ron hundido en el sofá de la sala. Pero el otro joven estaba un poco perdido  
  
-Claro que me acuerdo ron, que ya te decidiste?  
  
-lo que pasa es que no se que hacer me he dado cuenta que hay algo entre ella y yo pero no se muy bien que es y no se si decirle o no.  
  
-Mira creo que deberías de hablar con ella ahora que vuelvan  
  
Y así fue cuando volvieron harry se llevo a hermione para que se arreglaran en otro lado mientras ron y luna se quedaron en la sala para platicar  
  
-Luna necesito hablar contigo, es muy importante, le decía el pelirrojo mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la conducía hacia lo sillones para que se sentaran  
  
-Dime ron de que quieres hablar, Le decía la joven mirándolo con mucha atención como si lo que le fuera a decir seria lo mas grande que jamás le hubieran contado  
  
-Mira luna lo quiero que sepas es que, El joven no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decirlo lo que estaba empezando a sentir por ella  
  
Siiiiiiiiiiiii hasata aqui el cap 4 espero que les haya gustado, ya saben dudas pedradas, lechuzas, vociferadores, maleficios a mi correo letylupita82yahoo.com.mx los veo en el proximo y ultimo capitulo espero les esta gustando mi fic muchas gracias por sus comentarios y no olviden dejen reviews 


	5. Amor

Lo de siempre ninguno de los personajes aquí mensionados son mios, todos los derechos reservados de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros  
  
Hola he me aquí con el ultimo capitulo, espero que le guste y porfa dejenme alguna nota aceptare lo que sea, realmente me encato escribir esta historia y espero que le agrade igual pero en fin ballamos al fic.  
  
VERDADES  
  
5.- AMOR  
  
-Lo que yo quería decirte luna es que desde lo sucedió tu sabes a que me refiero en el bosque prohibido tu y yo nos hemos vuelto muy amigos, decía el pelirrojo tratando de controlar se para no salir corriendo.  
  
-Pero creo que ya es tiempo de que te conteste aquella pregunta que me hiciste en la enfermería cuando te dejo pasar el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
La joven lo miraba intrigada ya que para ella y muchos otros era mas que obvio que ellos se habían vuelto muy amigos desde aquel suceso y por supuesto ella no se imaginaba lo que el trataba de decirle ya que ella desde el quinto curso se había fijado en el.  
  
-Si ron pero me habías dicho que no te preguntara y yo pensaba que lo mejor era no volverte a preguntar ya que el tema te ponía extraño.  
  
Le decía la joven mientras con un tono soñador y clavando la mirada en el fuego de la chimenea de la sala.  
  
-Mira luna lo que yo quiero decirte es que cuando vi que te iban a atacar me angustio mucho y podría decirse que por inercia me lance a defenderte y para serte sincero no se porque lo hice.  
  
Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de luna se partiera en dos ya que ella albergaba la esperanza de que el haya defendido porque al menos le interesaba un poquito como la persona que se preocupaba por el.  
  
Ella trato de levantarse para salir corriendo a su sala común pero el joven la había abrazado aprisionándole los brazos para que no los moviera y había clavado la cabeza en su pelo cerca de su oído para susurrarle las palabras que ella quería escuchar:  
  
-Luna yo me he enamorado de ti, el pelirrojo estaba sorprendido por su reacción ya que no solo la había abrazado instintivamente sino que también le estaba confesando sus sentimientos.  
  
La sensación de tenerla tan cerca de el de sentir su aroma y los latidos de su corazón lo habían hecho perder la timidez, pero ya había empezado y no podía dar marcha atrás así que siguió hablándole despacio para ser lo mas claro posible con ella.  
  
-Se que es difícil de creer pero es verdad luna yo Ron Weasley me he enamorado de ti, como? No lo se cuando?, tampoco lo se, Le decía mientras retorcía sus manos.  
  
-Lo único que se es que me acabo de dar cuenta y todo empezo porque no soporte la idea de que te fuera a pasar algo por eso arriesgue mi vida y lo volveria hacer las veces que fueran necesarias.  
  
Ron había soltado un poco los brazos ya que la chica ya no trataba de escapar si no que al contrario se había dado la vuelta para abrazar al chico el cual re respondio el abrazo mientras lagrimas silenciosas cauian de los ojos de la chica que estaba muy emocionada por la confesion de su amigo.  
  
-De verdad luna en ti encontre la paz que me hacia falta ya que tu me haces sentir unico, importante y sobretodo una gran persona que yo no había visto pero gracias a que tu ahi estas la costumbre te ha hecho asi y yo no era capaz de verme y en mi mismo yo me perdí pero tu me haces ser una persona completa y gracias a ti soy mejor porque tu estas junto a mi.  
  
El joven le hablaba mientras le daba pequeños besos en la cabeza esperando alguna respuesta de parte de la chica, la cual se separo un poco de el para mirarlo a los ojos y decirle  
  
-Te voy a contar muy despacio y muy bajito porque tiene tanta luz este dia tan sombrio, le decia la joven son cierto aire soñador mientras le tomaba las mejillas entre las manos,  
  
-Si es sincero lo que ha dicho o si solo son fraces disfrsadas que este momento me sabe tan dulce como si fuera la cosa mas sabrosa que haya probado en toda mi vida ya que para mi el cielo detuvo el tiempo en el beso ese beso que me diste en la enfermeria.  
  
-Desde que te vi aquel dia en el expreso te robaste mi corazón y ahora haces que mi sueño se vuelva realidad el que tu me quieras me hace muy feliz, tanto que si en este momento finalizara mi vida seria la muerta mas feliz del mundo,  
  
Pero su frece fue interrumpida por los labios del pelirrojo que la besaba con cierta torpeza pero como ninguno de los dos era experto fueron tratando de acoplarse hasta que la joven lo empujo levemente para que la mirara y pueda decirle.  
  
-Te amo ron, no sabes cuanto te amo, le dijo la chica, pero de nuevo fue interrumpida por el joven que la abrazo y le susurro al oido que si queria ser su novia a lo cual la chica le respondió que si, se besaron y se fueron a sentar en la ventana de la sala.  
  
-Entonces ron ya no sientes nada por hermione? Pregunto la chica un poco intrigada por la respuesta del pelirrojo perdiendo la mirada en el rojo del sillón donde se encontraban  
  
El pelirrojo le dedico una sonrisa y tomándola de la barbilla para que lo mirara le dijo:  
  
-No Luna, hermione es y será siempre una de mis mejores amigas, lo que senti o bueno lo que creí sentir por ella era pura amistad solo que lo confundí con otra cosa mas.  
  
-Además eso ya no importa para mi, le decia el pelirrojo mientras la miraba profundamente, -Tu eres y ceras siempre la mujer de mi vida, la persona a la que amo y amare siempre, esas palabras hasta a ron sorprendieron ya que ni el mismo se creía capaz de decirlas pero como habían salidos de su corazón eso ya no importaba.  
  
-Sabes ron siempre me has parecido muy valiente no y yo también te amo, lo jóvenes se acercaron y se besaron con mucha ternura y amor, cuando se separaron luna se acomodo en el pecho de su novio recostando la cabeza y su mano en su pecho para escuchar y sentir los latidos de su corazón.  
  
Mientras el pelirrojo la abrazaba por la espalda juntando sus manos por el hombro de la chica para atraerla y darle besos de vez en cuando en su cabellera.  
  
-Oye luna de casualidad tu sabes por que harry y hermione pelean mucho, últimamente los e nota un poco distanciados.  
  
-La verdad no lo se con certeza ya sabes que hermione y yo no somos grandes amigas con eso de que no cree para nada en la revista de mi padre.  
  
-Mmm no creo que tengas razón, apartir de la ayuda que nos dio para el reportaje de Rita ella respeta a tu padre, le decia el pelirrojo mientras la besaba en la cabeza.  
  
-Tienes razón, por cierto según he visto las cosas ella ha sido la que se ha portado un poco fria con harry la verdad no se que sea lo que realmente este pasando con ellos, pero sabes creo que ellos lo resolveran.  
  
-Tienes razón luna ellos lo arreglaran.  
  
Mientras tanto Harry y Hermione entraron en un aula para platicar ya que como la escuela estaba desierta y no querían salir ya que hermione acababa de entrar decidieron que el aula era el mejor lugar para charlar.  
  
-Muy bien harry de que quieres hablar?, Le pregunto la chica de los cabellos castaños mientras entraba y se recargaba en el escritorio.  
  
-Hermione que esta pasando con nosotros en un principio eramos felices porque... Pero las palabras del chico fueron interrumpidas por las de la chica que le reclamaban a viva voz  
  
-Lo que estas tratando de decirme es que ya no eres feliz conmigo y quieres que termine nuestra relación verdad?, le decía la chica con cierto enojo mientras unas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos.  
  
-No herms, no era eso lo que trataba de decirte?, Le decía mientratas trataba de acercarse a ella para abrazarla, pero ella evito el intento del chico.  
  
-No, lo sabia, sabia que ese día llegaria, que llegaria el dia en que lo que teniamos terminaria, lo sabia, Repetia una y otra vez la chica mientras comezaba a llorar desconsolada en el rincón del salón.  
  
Harry que estaba mas confundido que nunca de pronto comprendio lo estaba tratando de decile hermione, pero no podía creerlo ya que se suponia que el tenia miedo de que la relacion fracasara por miedo era el no ella  
  
-Hermione lo que tratas de decirme es que crees que voy a terminar con nuestra relación?, porque si es asi dejame decirte que estas equivocada yo no quiero que terine lo nuestro al contario yo quiero salvarlo porque ya tiene tiempo que cualquier cosa es motivo de discusión y no solo para ti sino que también para mi, Le decia el joven acorralandola contra la pared para que no siguiera huyendo de el.  
  
-Lo que estas diciendo harry es que todo esto es mi culpa, le decia la joven mientas trataba de escapar de su apresor.  
  
-Herms, le decía el joven con voz suplicante, -Por favor dime que esta pasando, creeme esta situación esta empezando a molestarme realmente, creeme cuando te digo que te amo pero te repido sino me dices que te pasa no podremos areglarlo, El joven la tomaba de las mejillas para que la mirara.  
  
La chica ya no aguanto mas y lo abrazo dejando caer en el todo su pero hasta que cayeron a piso mientras ellas seguia llorando desconsolada mente, mientrs harry la abrazaba meciendose con ella para tratar de calmarla.  
  
-Herms tranquila por favor no me gusta verte asi, por favor por lo que mas quieras dime que es lo que pasa, le decia el ojiverde controlandose para no llorar y no alterarla mas.  
  
Después de unos minutos la chica ya mas tranquila comenzo a contarle que le sucedia  
  
-Discúlpame harry por preocuparte así, debes estar pensando lo peor de mi, lo que pasa e que después de lo sucedido con ron temí que surgieran mas problemas por culpa de nuestro amor y realmente creia que esto de iba a terminar en cualquier momento, le decia mientras se aferraba mas a el.  
  
-Por cualquier otro problema que surgiera y antes de que eso pasara queria que fuera yo la que lo terminara para que así doliera menos, Le confesaba la castaña mientras dejaba escapar lagrimas silenciosas.  
  
Harry la tomo de los hombros y levantándola con el le decía mientras la volvia a abrazar  
  
-Sabes herms en toda relación hay sus altos y sus bajos no tienes de que preocuparte ni estar pensando siempre en los demas, se que es un poco egoísta de nuestra parte pero lo que relmente importa aquí somos tu y yo y si lo nuestro lastima a otros ni modos, a demas yo ye amo como jamas crei amar a nadie tu eres lo mas importante para mi ahora y simpre.  
  
Le decia el ojiverde mientras la besaba, -Sabes una vez lei que "No está bien pensar mucho en el futuro porque el terreno del mañana es demasiado incierto para construir planes en ya que se pueden deshacer en cualquier momento" así que lo mejor es vivir y luchar por el presente ya que llegara el momento en que debamos pelear por un futuro que no sabemos si conoceremos.  
  
Sus palabras habían hecho que la chica dejara de llorar ya que se sentia como una tonta comportandose asi, pues en el fondo sabia que el tenia razón.  
  
-Harry por favor perdoname no se como pude ser tan tonta tienes razón, lo que importa ahora es que estamos juntos y nos amamos y que por nuestro amor saldremos adelante. Le decia la joven mientras pegaba se frente a la barbilla del chico.  
  
-Así es herms, así es como te dije ya llegara el momento en el que tengamos que enfrentarnos al mal por un futuro.  
  
-lo se harry y eso me da miedo porque como tu me has dicho que solo uno de los dos podra vivir temo por ti. Mientras lo besaba como si fuera la ultima vez.  
  
-No te preocupes herms, te repito y te prometo que tendras un futuro feliz y para ello voldemort tendra que morir y yo me encargare de ello, pero mientras ese momento llega deja de pensar el ya que el aquí y el ahora solo somos tu y yo, le decia el joven mientras le devolvia el beso.  
  
-Gracias harry, para serte sincera desde que estas conmigo soy mas fuerte y tienes toda la razón lo importante en este momento somos nosotros y hay que vivir el presente sin adelantarnos esa sera nuestra promesa, andale regresemos a la sala para ver que están haciendo ron y luna, sabes creo que entre ellos dos.  
  
Harry no le respondio enseguida, se iban caminando tomados de la mano de regreso a la sala cuando le conto lo que había platicado don ron antes de salir de la sala común. Cuando llegaron encontraron a los susodichos dormidos en el sillon, el recargado en el respaldo del sofá y ella en los brazos de el mientras mantenia la cabeza en el pecho del chico.  
  
Hermione y Harry hicieron como que tosian exageradamente para despertarlos ya que se aproximaba la hora de ir a cenar al gran comedor. Los jóvenes se despertaron rojos colorados como el par de pendientes de rabanitos que traia luna.  
  
-Valla valla parece que se han hecho grandes amigos decia hermione con cierta picardia en su voz, abrazandose mas a su novio  
  
Ron al darse cuenta de la situación decidio contarle todo a sus amigos los cuales después de felicitarlos también les contaron las diferencias que tenían, después de reírse un rato decidieron bajar al gran comedor ya que era la cena de navidad.  
  
Dumbledore dio el brindis de noche buena cenaron junto a los profesores y los demas alumnos que se habián quedado esa navidad, depues de cenar cada quien subio a sus respectivas casas, ron le pidio a luna que subiera a Gryfindor con harry y hermione que lo esperaran ahí. Cuando llegaron  
  
-Porque sera que ron nos ha pedido que lo esperemos, decia hermione, mientras miraba a harry como preguntandole con la mirada mientras el negaba con la cabeza.  
  
Mientras harry y hermione miraban los jardines desde la ventana luna se había sentado a mirar el fuego recordando lo que había sucedido hace apenas unas horas.  
  
De repente entro ron con 4 botellas de cerveza de mantequilla  
  
-Aquí estoy y e traido esto para celebrar, Les decia a sus amigos y a su novia que lo veian con solpresa, mientras señalaba las botellas con una gran sonrisa, mientras sus amigos se acercaban a el.  
  
-Pero ron acabamos de terminar la celebración de noche buena, le decia el ojiverde  
  
-Si ron y tambien brindamos ahí por sino te diste cuenta, le decia la castaña mientras se acercaba tambien a su amigo  
  
Con cierto aire de fastidio ron le pidio a luna que se acercara, repartio las botellas y comenzo a hablar  
  
-Quiero brindar por mis amigos y por mi alma gemela y porque desde que entramos este año a la escuela e aprendido mucho.  
  
Los chicos se miraron entre ellos ya que nunca habían visto al chico hablar así, pero el continuo  
  
-Porque he aprendido que lo besos no son contados, que los regalos no son promesas y lo mas importante que el amor no significa reconfortarse y que una compania no significa seguridad por ello quiero decirles que hoy es el dia mas importante de mi vida porque descubri a la persona que me llena y que me hace sentir que su felicidad sera mi felicidad hoy y siempre, esto ultimo lo dijo levantando su botella.  
  
Los demas se le quedaron mirando un rato hasta que reaccionaron y levantaron igual sus botellas en un salud y luego bebieron.  
  
-Sabes ron no lo puede haber dicho mejor, le dijo su amigo mientras su novia se acercaba para decirle que lo amaba y besarlo.  
  
Harry y hermione se habán acercado a la chimenea para decirse que se amaban y reafirmar su promesa de hace un rato.  
  
-Sabes harry jamas pense que ron tuviera esa sensibilidad  
  
-Para serte sincero yo tampoco, pero sabes todo lo que dijo es verdad  
  
-Si es la primera vez que dice muchas verdades juntas, no es verdad amor, Le decía al ojiverde mientras lo abrazaba.  
  
-Si, solo espero que la felicidad dure, pero me temo que la batalla esta proxima a comenzar.  
  
-Si pero recuerda, aquí y ahora lo mas importante es el presente.  
  
Los jóvenes se besaron para nunca mas volver a separarse, mientras los otros dos seguian besandose sin pensar en lo que pasara en un futuro no muy lejano  
  
FIN  
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W  
  
S  
  
Orale que horror por fin e terminado mi 2do fic que tal me quedo con las 5:14pm, realmente me costo mucho sacar el fic adelante ya que no se de donde saque tanto sentimiento pero lo hice con mucho cariño para todos los fans de Harry Potter en especial los de HHR4ever. Ya saben reclamaciones, amenazas, maldiciones, vociferadores, con confianza los estare esperando cuidense y pronto volvere con mas historias. 


End file.
